Tocaia
by nnasurb
Summary: Booth e Sweets ficam a noite toda de tocaia no carro. Sobre o quê eles tanto conversam?
1. Chapter 1

Bom, enquanto surgem bloqueios criativos no meu cérebro, eu continuo minha leitura ávida de fanfictions. E leio todos os gêneros, personagens e possibilidades. Numa dessas leituras, topei com essa história bastante engraçada e resolvi traduzir para vocês, com a permissão da autora, logicamente. All the awards go to BrookeKerington29.

PS: Essa pequena história possui três capítulos e faz parte de uma história maior.

**Título: Tocaia (Original: StakeOut)**

**Autora**: BrookeKerington29

**Tradutora**: nnasurb

**Sumário**: Booth e Sweets ficam a noite toda de tocaia no carro. Sobre o quê eles tanto conversam?

**Linha do tempo**: Esse fragmento se passa num futuro próximo, onde Booth está casado com Brennan e Sweets está com uma garota chamada Lisa.

* * *

_21:16_

SWEETS: Então... se não estivéssemos comprometidos, com qual famosa você dormiria?

BOOTH: Fácil... Katherine Heigl. E você?

SWEETS: Jennifer Aniston. Ela nunca deixa de ser gostosa.

BOOTH: Concordo. Mas não vamos contar isso pra Bones nem pra Lisa.

SWEETS: OK. Mas eu tenho de admitir que Penélope Cruz é _muy guapa*_. Ela é muito gostosa até para uma espanhola.

BOOTH: Agora você está levando o exotismo para um novo nível.

SWEETS: Mulheres hispânicas tem um sotaque muito sexy.

BOOTH: Eu sei; quando Bones enrola os R's eu... deixa pra lá.

BrB

_22:34_

BOOTH: Sem dúvidas de que ele é culpado. Às vezes essa sua baboseira psicológica me dá vontade de te dar um soco. Você diz uma coisa e, quando provam que está errado, você ainda assim não quer admitir que está errado.

SWEETS: Ok, obrigado.

BOOTH: Você nunca considera outro- espera, o que disse?

BrB

_23:28_

BOOTH: E então o que você acha?

SWEETS: Bom, pode ser bom pra você se você for assistir uma apresentação de balé. Isso pode te influenciar a se tornar uma pessoa mais cultural.

BOOTH: Mas eu tenho um jogo do Flyers nessa noite.

SWEETS: Você não tem um gravador de dvd?

BOOTH: Aham.

SWEETS: Problema resolvido.

BrB

_00:18_

BOOTH: Um full house é uma mão com um trio e um par, como K-K-K-5-5.

SWEETS: E o que é um flush então?

BOOTH: Um flush é uma mão onde todas as cartas são do mesmo naipe, como J-8-5-3-2, todos de espadas.

SWEETS: Então qual é melhor: um flush ou um full house?

BOOTH: Full house.

SWEETS: Você quer jogar? Eu tenho um baralho.

BOOTH: Eu era um apostador compulsivo, Sweets.

SWEETS: Sem apostas. O que me diz de um torneio pra ver quem ganha mais?

BOOTH: OK, mas eu vou acabar com você.

BrB

_01:09_

SWEETS: Ha! Four of a kind! 6 a 8 pra mim.

BOOTH: Tá, tá, tá. Embaralha de novo.

BrB

_02:45_

BOOTH: Tipo, se você gastou menos tempo se concentrando em tentar sacar sua arma e mais tempo dando nó no cadarço, você não deveria estar suscetível a cair da escada e acabar com uma perna quebrada.

BrB

_03:23_

SWEETS: Por quanto tempo temos que esperar eles saírem?

BOOTH: Não sei. 10 minutos, 5 anos... um século.

SWEETS: Eu não vou ficar mais jovem. E ainda perdi uma possível noite de sexo.

BOOTH: Muita informação. Mas eu entendo seu ponto.

SWEETS: Como estão as coisas no quarto desde que vocês casaram?

BOOTH: Estamos bem, Sweets. Não podíamos estar melhor.

SWEETS: Então tudo OK?

BOOTH: Por que você está tão interessado na minha vida sexual?

SWEETS: Eu estou me esforçando para encontrar alguma coisa que funcione... sexualmente falando. Pode me ajudar?

BOOTH: Não vou discutir com você nada que eu faça na cama. Você já perguntou ao Hodgins?

SWEETS: Já. Ele falou a mesma coisa.

BrB

_04:54_

SWEETS: Tudo o que eu posso dizer é, no futuro, a tecnologia estará mais avançada, e desde que eu tenha mostrado a você como mexer num iPad, vai ser um pouco difícil de você lidar.

BrB

_05:27_

BOOTH: Olhe, ele não está aqui. Nós vamos pra casa, dormimos o dia todo e de tardezinha a gente volta.

SWEETS: O que aconteceu com "agentes do FBI não desistem"?

BOOTH: Há uma necessidade real chamada dormir.

* * *

**_E aí? Acharam engraçado como eu achei?_**  
**_Amanhã posto o cap. 2!_**


	2. Chapter 2

E aqui está o segundo capítulo, como prometido! Enjoy!**  
**

**Título: Tocaia (Original: StakeOut)**

**Autora**: BrookeKerington29

**Tradutora**: nnasurb

**Sumário**: Booth e Sweets ficam a noite toda de tocaia no carro. Sobre o quê eles tanto conversam?

**Linha do tempo**: Esse fragmento se passa num futuro próximo, onde Booth está casado com Brennan e Sweets está com uma garota chamada Lisa.

* * *

_21:34_

SWEETS: E então, falou com a Dra. Brennan sobre o balé?

BOOTH: Sim. Acontece que um dos bailarinos com um nome russo engraçado adoeceu, o que significa eu e Wendell, amendoins e cerveja.

SWEETS: Posso ir?

BOOTH: Se quiser. E então o que vamos fazer durante as próximas horas?

BrB

_22:12_

SWEETS: Estou te dizendo, numa luta entre um homem das cavernas e um neurocirurgião, o cirurgião ganharia.

BOOTH: Tudo o que o homem das cavernas precisa fazer é bater no cirurgião.

SWEETS: Mas o cirurgião tem inteligência e habilidade.

BOOTH: Mas não o coração. Numa luta como essa você tem que usar o coração.

SWEETS: O cérebro de um homem das cavernas ainda é primitivo. O do cirurgião é altamente evoluído.

BOOTH: OK, numa briga, tudo é sobre o coração. Claro que seu cérebro pode planejar o próximo movimento, mas o coração é o que te faz tomar a decisão certa.

BrB

_23:45_

BOOTH: Sweets, você está roncando.

SWEETS: Não estou não.

BOOTH: Então o que é aquela marca de baba no vidro?

BrB

_00:34_

SWEETS: Lisa, deixa eu ir, tenho trabalho a fazer.

BOOTH: Sweets, acorda. Sério.

SWEETS: Você nunca me chama de Sweets. Você sabe que meu nome é docinho de coco.

BOOTH: Material para chantagem de primeira qualidade.

BrB

_01:23_

SWEETS: Booth, o que você escreveu na minha testa?

BOOTH: Nada.

SWEETS: Você escreveu "homem das cavernas sempre ganha" de caneta.

BOOTH: Eu não.

SWEETS: Juro que você tem 12 anos em vez de 42.

BrB

_02:32_

BOOTH: Ainda não saíram?

SWEETS: Claro que não.

BOOTH: Bom, você agora sabe a moral da história.

SWEETS: Não. Qual é?

BOOTH: Nunca durma numa tocaia.

BrB

_03:12*_

BOOTH _(cantando)_: I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche. Will you do the

Fandango?

SWEETS _(no mesmo tom)_: Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me.

BOOTH _(ainda cantando)_: Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Figaro, magnifico.

BrB

_04:08_

SWEETS: Então está certo? Você na bateria, Hodgins na guitarra, Wendell no baixo, eu nos teclados e uma mulher nos vocais?

BOOTH: Você sabe que convencê-los a entrarem na nossa banda vai ser difícil não é?

SWEETS: Eu sei, mas você acha que dá uma boa banda?

BOOTH: Sim, mas convencê-los não vai ser fácil.

SWEETS: Então vamos ir adiante com isso?

BOOTH: Claro, é uma ótima idéia.

BrB

_05:23_

SWEETS: Então esse é o nosso setlist?

BOOTH: É. Muito bom, eu tenho que admitir.

SWEETS: Bom, deveríamos ir pra casa?

BOOTH: Acho que sim.

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora:_**

_***Nesse trecho, Sweets e Booth cantam um pedaço de Bohemian Rhapsody, do Queen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

E aí está o último capítulo! Até a próxima!

**Título: Tocaia (Original: StakeOut)**

**Autora**: BrookeKerington29

**Tradutora**: nnasurb

**Sumário**: Booth e Sweets ficam a noite toda de tocaia no carro. Sobre o quê eles tanto conversam?

**Linha do tempo**: Esse fragmento se passa num futuro próximo, onde Booth está casado com Brennan e Sweets está com uma garota chamada Lisa.

* * *

_21:32_

SWEETS: Terceira noite. Espero que a gente consiga alguma informação.

BOOTH: Dedos cruzados. Pegou café?

SWEETS: Sim, por quê?

BOOTH: Você quer manter aquela caneta longe da sua testa?

BrB

_22:09_

BOOTH: Batman. Ele tem força e agilidade.

SWEETS: Mas o Capitão América tem qualidades similares.

BOOTH: Injetaram esteroides no Capitão América.

SWEETS: Batman usa cueca por cima das calças.

BOOTH: O Capitão América também.

BrB

_23:56_

SWEETS: Deveríamos pedir pizza? Estou faminto.

BOOTH: Qual a pizzaria que ainda está aberta à meia-noite?

SWEETS: As das boates.

BOOTH: É justo. Você tem um número?

BrB

_00:45_

BOOTH: Tenho que admitir, pizza à meia-noite é melhor que pizza no jantar.

SWEETS: Eu te disse. Precisamos de noites de pizza. Não apenas você e eu, mas todo mundo.

BOOTH: Quem vai estar acordado à meia-noite?

SWEETS: Não, eu quis dizer em geral.

BOOTH: É uma boa ideia.

BrB

_01:26_

SWEETS: Não acho que seja ridículo que você leia uma literatura mais diversificada.

BOOTH: Além de chick-lits*?

SWEETS: Já li chick-lits com o intuito de realizar uma introspecção na mente feminina.

BOOTH: Mas eles são geralmente sexistas, tanto para homens quanto para mulheres.

SWEETS: Embora eu concorde com você, existem alguns livros que não estão de acordo com sua opinião. Eu li sobre este escritor que escreve sobre temas mais obscuros do que os que eles retratam na capa. Lembre-se, nunca julgue um livro pela capa.

BrB

_02:36_

BOOTH: De jeito nenhum Sweets.

SWEETS: Porque não?

BOOTH: Tenho 42 anos e sou pai de três filhos. Minha despedida de solteiro já foi ruim o suficiente.

SWEETS: Eu não estou sugerindo que a gente vá a um clube de strip-tease.

BOOTH: E qual é o lugar?

SWEETS: Legs Eleven.

BOOTH: Talvez você queira pesquisar sobre o lugar na internet.

BrB

_03:12_

SWEETS: Devíamos ir a um show de talentos.

BOOTH: O quê?

SWEETS: Podemos formar nossa banda para isso.

BOOTH: Claro, se lembra quando eu disse que ia levar um tempo pra convencê-los? Um show de talentos vai tornar isso ainda mais difícil.

BrB

_04:14_

SWEETS: Tem certeza de que eu não transei com aquela stripper?

BOOTH: Ela disse que vocês não fizeram, porém os acontecimentos daquela noite ainda foram obscuros, apesar das fotos.

SWEETS: Se algum de nós casar novamente, não faremos uma noite daquela.

BOOTH: De acordo. Embora eu tenha que dizer que se sairmos à noite, colocaremos uma coleira em você.

SWEETS: Você pode não fazer isso, mas a stripper talvez faça.

BrB

_05:28_

SWEETS: Booth, você tem certeza de que este é o endereço certo?

BOOTH: Tenho. Eu verifiquei 89 vezes.

SWEETS: Quem escreveu o endereço?

BOOTH: O agente Carling.

SWEETS: Você está com o papel aí?

BOOTH: Claro.

SWEETS: Isso é um 7... ou um 9?

BOOTH: O quê?

SWEETS: Isso daqui é pra ser um 7 ou um 9?

BOOTH: Merda.

SWEETS: Estamos aqui há três noites para nada?

BOOTH: Não é culpa minha, a culpa é do agente Carling. Ele tem uma péssima caligrafia. Perdemos três noites inteiras.

SWEETS: OK, ele nos deve muito tempo então.

BOOTH: É. Vamos voltar para as nossas mulheres.

* * *

**_Nota da autora: Típico._**

**_Nota da tradutora: *Chick-lit é a literatura voltada para o sexo feminino, vulgarmente chamada de "Literatura de Mulherzinha". É um gênero que faz parte da literatura voltada para o entretenimento, cujo objetivo principal é divertir, e que pode dividir-se em vários subgêneros. Exemplos de Chick-lits são Gossip Girl (Cecily Von Ziegesar), O Diário da Princesa (Meg Cabot), Melancia (Marian Keyes) e O Diabo Veste Prada (Lauren Weisberger)._**


End file.
